What Happens here Stays here
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: A night of partying turned out to be way more than the gang bargained for includes wild partying , Alcoholism, Drugs and a Character death
1. Chapter 1

What Happens here Stays here

Jade's POV

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would have to bury one of my close friends" A now 29 year old Jade West thinks to herself. I walk into the chapel and look around there's a lot of people here but one in particular catches my eye.

":Vega?" I say making the woman turn around.

" Jade?" She says as she makes her way over and wraps her arms around me in a loving embrace.

" God Vega its been too long " I say looking into her eyes

" I know way too long" Tori says

" So what happened? Does anybody know anything?" I asked

" Drug overdose his assistant found him face down in his pool" Tori says

" Jesus he never did kick the drugs did he?" I asked

" No and it's crazy because he was always our voice of reason maybe if we had learned to listen to Robbie he would still be here with us instead of in that box" Tori says

That's right folks Robert Robbie Shapiro was found face down in his pool dead after a heroine overdose.

" I know there's so much that was left unsaid and so much we could have done to prevent this but we didn't we were dumb naive kids back then we didn't know how far things had gotten until it was too late" I said

Tori nodded and she and I took our seats to pay our last respects to our dear friend Robbie.

I never liked funerals because everything about it meant finality there was no coming back from this. The service was nice me and Tori decided not to go to the cemetery it was way too hard so we stopped at a local coffee shop to talk.

" Are you ladies ready to order?" The blonde haired waitress asked

" Uh yes coffee black with two sugars and a green tea for my friend here " i said as she took our orders.

" Ok ill be back with your orders" the waitress said

" Wow you remembered i liked green tea" Tori says

""Yea I remember you telling me coffee was gross and me chasing you around Hollywood Arts with my scissors." I said laughing

" Hahaha yea for a good hour or so before Sikowitz made you stop" Tori says

" Yea good ol Sikowitz i cant believe he's been dead for over 5years now " i said

" Right silly of us to think consuming all that coconut milk would keep him alive forever " Tori said.

" Tori have you spoken to Cat, Beck, and Andre?" i asked but before she could answer a familiar face began talking.

" Well Well if it isnt my two favorite Chicas " Andre says

" Hey Andre its been too long " I say giving him a hug

" its been awhile dre" Tori says hugging him.

" I know guys its just sad we had to come together for something like this I still can't believe Robbie is gone I saw you two in there but I couldn't get there fast enough" he says pointing to his cane

" Andre what happened " Tori asked

" Motorcycle accident fell off bike fell on my leg crushed it thank God for prosthetics though " Andre says showing us his prosthetic leg.

" Oh god Andre im so sorry" I said

" Dont sweat it im fine how have you two been Jade I saw the new film best you've ever done i think." Andre said

" Thank you it's different from what I normally do Tori have you had a chance to see it yet?" I asked

" No I haven't this damn European tour has been kicking my ass for the past year I haven't had time to do anything" Tori says

" I read somewhere that you were thinking about retiring is it true Tor?" Andre asked

" Yes its true I mean its time I've been going hard since I was 19 im almost 30 im just tired of it all its time to just be behind the scenes and help another rising star." Tori says

" That's understandable but what about Cat and Beck Andre I know your still producing but where are they now?" I asked

" Last I heard Cat was living and designing in Paris she's pretty big out there but she rarely comes to the states and Beck did a couple of films in Canada and few Tv shows but it didn't last long he got back into booze and drugs and went to jail a few times haven't heard anything since" Andre said.

" Jesus it seems like we're the only ones who stayed around I mean I live in Miami and Andre lives in Atlanta and you in New York Jade but Cat and Beck just took off Robbie stayed in La but" Tori tried to get out before tears started falling from her eyes.

I handed her a napkin and rubbed her back to let her know I was here.

" Thanks Jade I still can't believe Robbie is actually gone" Tori says

" Yea it still feels like a bad dream you know Robbie was the richest of us all he owned half of Apple and Microsoft and he just signed a deal with Verizon." Andre said.

" Yea but fame and fortune doesn't mean shit if you dont have anyone to share it with" I said

" I guess it's our curse" Tori says

" What do you mean?" Andre asked

" I had a boyfriend a few years back we were engaged to be married but after my 3rd album was released he was killed in a car crash" Tori says

" Jesus im sorry but I have a story similar to that too my girlfriend of 6 years you remember her Tori Cassidy after my accident she left me or so I thought truth is she got deported back to Ecuador we were supposed to get married 2 weeks before." Andre says

" Wow im sorry you two that had to be very traumatic for you guys" I said

" But what about you Jade have you not been engaged or married?" Andre asked

" Ive been exclusive with a couple of people but nothing too serious Ive been married to my work for the past 10 years. I said

" I feel that" Andre says

" I saw Ryder Daniels about 3 years ago" Tori says

" What where?" I asked

" At a show I was doing in Texas he looked really bad like almost unrecognizable" Tori says.

" Ryder fucking Daniels he's the cause of all this shit" Andre said

" Right if it wasn't for that asshole we'd all still be together" I said

" It is his fault guys yes but we also had the option to say no but we didn't and now shit is fucked up sure we got our fame but its cost us nothing but grief since we've had it I'd give anything to just be normal but I honest to god wish we had never set foot in that place." Tori says.

" I wish we didn't either" I said thinking back to the place Tori was referring to.

The Box was no place for teenagers such as us we weren't ready for the consequences that followed we were young naive kids who wanted to be stars.

" The price of fame came with more than we bargained for" Tori says

" It did and now we're stuck" Andre says

" We're successful but miserable as all hell" I said

We talked about our past for hours before exchanging numbers with promises to keep in touch and then heading off to our respectable destinations. Seeing them today brought up alot of old memories that I had long forgotten seeing Tori really brought up old feelings that I had kept buried for 10 years she was still beautiful at almost 30 I couldn't tell Tori or Andre that I hadn't gotten married because I always hoped that Tori would be my bride even though we already slept together but that's a different story. I thought about everything that led us here about how going to The Box that night with Ryder Daniels changed our lives forever.

Flashback

It was the end of senior year and we couldn't have been happier.

" Man im so glad high school is finally over " Andre said

" I dont know Andre im really going to miss it" Cat says

" Its alright Cat but look at it this way we're starting a new chapter of our lives and its going to be great" Robbie says

" Im looking forward to this summer vacation parties , beaches, the girls its going to be sweet" Beck says

" Well we all know who's going to catch the clap by the end of the summer" I said making everyone except Beck laugh.

" Whatever Jade what about you Tori?" Beck says

" Im just looking forward to hanging out with you guys before we all move away for college" Tori says.

" Sounds like a plan to me" I said.

Since the middle of junior I had let up on Tori alot we actually became good friends best friends even.

The night we accepted the offer to The Box we had all gone out to see the new slasher film we had all been dying to see it turned out to be a dud well according to my standards.

" Im telling you the ending of the movie was so boss" Robbie says holding on to a scared Cat.

" Please it was cheesy as hell and predictable Robbie " I said

" Sorry but it was Robbie" Tori says

" So what do you guys want to do now?" Beck says

" How bout we go to that new arcade they just opened I heard its 24hrs" Andre says

And right before we could agree that's when Ryder Daniels walked up.

" What the fuck are you guys 12 an all night arcade please" Ryder says

" Shove it Daniels" I said

" Yea man get lost " Andre said

" And to think i was coming to invite you losers to this new club i found out about " Ryder says

" A club ?" Tori asked

" Yes Tori a club with dancing and other people who like to have fun" Ryder says

Tori rolls her eyes at him.

" So where is this club?" Beck says

" Sunset Blvd" Ryder says

" I dont know guys" Robbie says

" Yea my mom told me about the things that happen on Sunset Blvd" Cat says

" Aww come on dont be babies" Ryder says

" Hey guys it could be cool I mean we do wanna have fun tonight ?" Beck asked

" Yea but a club on Sunset Blvd i dont know Beck" Tori says

" Yea Beck and especially with Ryder" I said

" I heard that" Ryder says

" I meant you to" I said

" Ok guys look we'll go and check it out and if its bullshit we'll leave ok?" Beck says

" Aight man im in " Andre says

" Yea me too" Robbie says

" If Robbie's going then I'll go" Cat says clinging to Robbie's side.

" Jade? Tori?" Beck asked

" What the hell im in Vega ?" I asked

" Sure why not " Tori says

That was the biggest mistake of our lives.

We all hopped into my black suburban and followed Ryder to the club on Sunset Blvd and when we got there it wasn't what we expected.

" Ryder what the fuck is this where are we ?" Beck says hopping out of the car.

" Chill Beck its exclusive you guys come on" Ryder says

We all got out of my car with confused looks but we followed Ryder into the back of what looked like an abandoned building I didn't show it but I was scared shitless.

" Here we are folks" Ryder says as he knocked on the metal doors

Vega grabbed my hand as we waited for someone to answer.

When it finally opened a large Samoan man answered and said

" Whats the password?" he said

" Bingo" Ryder says

" You may enter" he said

" Let's go guys" Ryder said

We took one last look at eachother before walking in and Vega and I jumped when the door slammed. We were standing in a black room with red curtains and two men were standing there one was smoking a cigarette and the other was standing behind the opened part of the curtain.

" Pleasure where do you seek it " The man with the cigarette asked

" From within these walls" Ryder says looking at us to repeat what he said.

Jackass should have coached us before we got here

" From within these walls" we all said in unison

" How far are you willing to go for such pleasures?" The man asked

" As Far as the pleasures will take me" Ryder says looking at us again

" As Far as the pleasures will take me " we said in unison again

" Your access has been granted but first a right of passage" He says reaching for a suitcase and opening it.

" You all choose your poison" He said

In the suitcase was different kinds of alcohol , a needle , a vile of coke, a Marijuana bong complete with Marijuana ,and ecstasy pills.

" Ryder what is this ?" Beck asked

" A right of passage " Ryder says popping an e pill.

" Are we really gonna do this" Robbie asked.

" Why not" Beck says taking a shot of a clear liquid " come on guys"

I walked up and took a shot of dark liquor, Tori and Cat took a shot, Andre took a hit of the bong , and Robbie took a shot of light liquor.

" Enjoy yourselves and remember what happens here Stays here." the man says

When we entered we couldn't believe our eyes they're we so many people doing all sorts of ungodly things . Some were doing drugs , some were drinking and smoking some where having sex some were even watching.

" Jesus Ryder what the fuck is this place?" I asked

" Paradise" Ryder says laughing

Half naked women had come up to the boys and being the horny teenagers they were they followed them over to the couch where they were force fed e pills and served alcohol.

Tori , Cat , And I couldn't believe what we were seeing poor Cat was heartbroken because she really liked Robbie but the anger she felt took over and the next thing i know she was chugging a bottle of rum and dancing with a guy on the huge dance floor. So that left Tori and I. We went over to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks mind you we were all underage but in The Box none of that mattered.

" This place is strange" Tori says

" Its a house of ill repute Tori "I say taking my shot of Jack to the head.

" Leave it to Ryder to bring us to the modern day Sodom and Gomorrah " Tori says drinking her shot of tequila.

I laugh at that and take another shot.

Me and Tori were 10 shots in when we felt loose enough to go play there was a guy by the door with e pills and by us both being so far gone we said fuck it and popped one each and chased it with Vega's bottle of tequila she swiped from the back of the bar. We ran out onto the dance floor and danced like we never danced before with people we never knew exsisted. a few make out sessions with a blonde turned into her leading me to a room where she kissed all over me and started to remove my clothing I was too fucked up to stop her i didn't even know if I wanted her to stop. as she removed my bra exposing my large breasts and started to lick and suck my nipples I looked over and realized on the other side of the couch was a very naked Tori with a sexy brunette between her legs eating her out . Tori's moans filled my ears and turned me on. I dont know when the girl removed my thong and started eating me out but it felt amazing but my focus was still on Tori and the faces and sounds she was making apart of me wanted to reach over and touch her pleasure her even but the still rational part of my clouded brain ruled against it. I couldn't keep count of how many times I came i just knew it was alot and I eventually passed out from too much pleasure I suppose. When I woke up I was wrapped in a sheet with a splitting headache and when I looked over i say Tori still passed out.

" Vega Vega !" I yelled

" Oh god what is it Jade?" Tori says before she gasped at the realization

" Did we?" Tori asked

" No no i don't think so you dont remember?" I asked

" No" she said

" Lets let's just get dressed and get out of here Vega" i said

" Good Idea" Tori says

We were searching for our clothes when the door opened.

" Awww our sleeping beauties have awakened Jessie " The brunette said holding a plater of fruit.

" Yes they have hello darling " The blonde says bending over and kissing me

" Woah umm" I said

" It's alright the first time is always the hardest but it gets easier i assure you" the blonde says

" Well eat up ladies and hopefully we'll see you soon" the brunette said as her and the blonde left.

Me and Tori didn't say a word as we ate, got dressed, and walked out of the room .

upon leaving we ran into Beck , Andre, Cat, And Robbie who all looked disoriented and disheveled no one said a word as we walked out into the sunshine and entered my car.

We all knew we'd eventually talk but now was not the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

I still can't believe Robbie is dead he was only 28 years old he had just begun to live his life but Robbie's drug problem caused him his life. Heroine was Robbie's drug of choice he would shoot up and work on his software for days on end. The story about Cat and Beck that Andre told us about was only half accurate Beck had been Hollywood's it boy for 4 years before his downward spiral Along with Ryder they both starred in box office hits then Ryder's scandals and Beck's alcoholism caught up to them Beck started missing shoots and became difficult to work with and Ryder got caught up with an underaged girl and it hurt the studio that they worked for they became industry poison so Beck went back to Canada to resurrect his fallen career he did a couple of films and straight to dvd movies and tv shows he just couldn't leave the bottle alone and one night at a bar he got wasted and belligerent he caused a bar fight and stabbed a man with a steak knife and went to jail for 2years and Ryder became a cocaine junkie he blew threw his money faster than the speed of light when I saw him 3 years ago he was trying to promote his new movie which never came out because he had checked himself into rehab. Cat was in Paris because she ran away from Hollywood she couldn't deal with the price of fame and how high the stakes were so now she co- designs clothes for big name designers and stays behind the scenes. Andre , Jade, and I are the only ones who kept our careers intact. Seeing Jade's face after 10 years made me feel the love ive had for her all these years all over again she was still beautiful but she had changed her appearance a little bit instead of black locs she was a dark brunette and she didn't wear as much black anymore. I had followed her career this whole time she was an actress, producer, writer ,and director she had won 8 Emmy's 4 Golden Globes 6 Academy awards and 3 Tony's she was Hollywood royalty and so was Andre 10 Grammys and 3 Oscar's but because of his accident he hadnt really been to active on stage he produced music behind the scenes. As for me Im America's Sweetheart 12 Grammys 2 Oscar's 1 Academy award 2 Emmy's 13 number 1 hits 6 top 10 singles 4 platinum albums 1 gold 3 Hollywood block busters I was a star but it didn't mean shit because I had no one to share it with my fiancée had died and dating in Hollywood wasn't all it was cracked up to be . I was laying in bed in my hotel suite when I got a call from a weird number.

" Hello" I said

" Tori it's Cat" Cat said

" Oh my god Cat how are you?" i asked

" Torn up Tori I just got the news about Robbie im completely shaken up about it all what happened do you know?" She asked

" Drug overdose Cat" i say sadly

" God I thought he kicked that habit ages ago " Cat says

" No he didn't im still in shock" I say

" What about the others do they know?" Cat asked

" Andre, Jade, and I attended the services this morning and im sure Beck and Ryder know from all the stuff that was shown on Tv." I said

" Jade and Andre how are they its been 10 years since I've seen them and you too" Cat says

" Well as can be expected in this bad time" I say

" I'm catching a plane to the states Tori and I would love to see you guys and catch up if its possible" Cat says

" Yea that would be great im down here for a few more days and im sure Jade and Andre would love to see you" I said

" Yea well im going to get some rest before I leave to the airport ill call you when I land " Cat said

" Sure just call me" I said

" Alright bye bye Tori " Cat

" Bye Cat" I said

Cat would be here in the morning or afternoon depending on what time of day it is out there in Paris but I had to make sure Jade and Andre didn't leave before she got here so I picked up my phone and scroll down my contacts til I found Jade's number and pressed the call button.

Ring Ring Ring

" Uh hello" a groggy sounding Jade answers the phone

" Oh god Jade im so sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I said

" Its alright i just dozed off actually whats up Vega?" Jade says

" Cat's on her way down here I just got off the phone with her and I wanted to make sure that you were still going to be in town " I said

" Uh yea ill be down here until Friday " Jade says

" Perfect well do you want to go with me to pick her from the airport?" I asked

" Yea definitely well ill see you in the morning then" Jade says

" Yea ill see you then goodnight Jade" I said

" Goodnight Tori " She says before hanging up

I made one more call to Andre before turning in and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Later that day

" I hate airports " Jade says holding her coffee

" I know right the people are so rude" Andre says

" Aww come on guys its not that bad " I say

" Yea right Tori this shit is horrible and you know it where the hell is Cat ?" Jade asked

" She said she would be here around 9" I said

" Well if you weirdos would turn around you would see that im right here" Cat says

" Cat ! Oh my god " I say wrapping my arms around the former red head.

" Tori god its been too long" Cat says hugging me tight.

" I guess i can't call you little red anymore huh" Andre says

" Ill always be your little red Andre " The now crying Cat says hugging Andre.

" Hello Jadey" Cat says to Jade

.

" Get over here Kitty" Jade says hugging Cat.

" Guys I really hate to break this up but we have to get the hell out of here before it gets crowded " I said

We grabbed Cat's luggage and headed out of the airport and stopped at a local diner so we could talk and catch up. The waitress led us to a booth and we all sat down and ordered.

" This still seems so unreal to me Robbie reached out to me about a year ago and he was telling me that he just signed a deal with Verizon ." Cat says

" I know it feels unreal to us all Cat" Andre says

" I know by the way Jade saw the new film great Job you really nailed it" Cat says

" Thanks kitty" Jade says

" Cat you've seen it too so im the only one who hasn't seen it?" I asked

" Yea Tori you really need to catch up" A familiar voice said.

I looked next to my right and standing before me was a long haired and goateed face Beckett Oliver wearing a black button up black ripped fitted jeans a fidora and combat boots.

" Is there room for one more?" He asked

" Oh god Beck" I said as I hugged him

" Hey Toro" Beck says

" Man Beck its been too long brother" Andre say hugging him

" Way too long Dre" Beck says

" Oh Beck " Cat says hugging him

" Hello Kitty Cat " He says before looking over at Jade.

" Why Hello Jadelyn " Beck says

" Beckett" she says before wrapping her arms around her former boyfriend

" Wow you guys look great " Beck says

" So do you Jared Leto" Jade says making us all laugh

" I think he looks like Jafar's son on The Decendents minus the goatee" Cat says making us all laugh again.

" Your not turning hippie on us are you Beck?" Jade says still laughing

" No actually its for a new show im in called " The Alliance" real Sy-fy shit Jade you'd be proud" Beck says.

" So you're shooting it in Canada or what?" Andre asked

" No here in La and in New Zealand that's right people im back in the US" Beck says

" Congratulations Beck " Cat says

" And what about the other thing are you ok?" I asked referring to his alcoholism.

" Its fine Tori I've completed my classes I've been drug free for 4 years and Sober for 2yrs" Beck says.

" That's great Beck " I say

" But i feel like I picked the wrong time to stop drinking Robbie man its still unbelievable" Beck says

" We all feel the same way Beck " I said

" Where were you all when you found out?" Beck asked

" I was at a press conference in Phoenix for my new film when I found out Robbie's assistant called me" Jade says

" I was at the studio finishing up some tracks for a greatest hits album and Robbie's mom called" Andre says

" I was at a photo shoot for Vogue when Rose Robbie's sister contacted me" Cat says

" I was wrapping up my European tour when my agent told me" I said

" Well I was at home looking over my script and i turned on the Tv I thought it was a hoax until I saw them wheeling him out on a gurney" Beck says

" Of all the people in the world to go it had to be Robbie " Cat says

" I know he was such a good kid and I blame myself for what happened to him" Beck says

" But why man?" Andre says

" Because if I never listened to Ryder about going to that place he would still be here and he never would've got hooked on that shit" A choked up Beck says.

" It's no one's fault we chose our own lives we knew about all the awful shit that went down in that place but we did it anyway it just sucks that Robbie had to pay for it" Jade says

We all payed for it I thought to myself after the first night in The Box you would have thought we had learned our lesson but you're wrong we kept going back getting more hooked each time.

Flashback Graduation Night

" Fuck its finally over !" Ryder says as he pops the bottle of Champagne open that The Box provided us.

" Its been a long time coming but we did it" Beck says

" Well I'd like to make a toast to High school being over and the start to a new chapter in our lives Salut" Robbie says

" Here Here" we all said in unison clicking our glasses together

The Box had thrown the biggest graduation party known to man.

Alcohol by the boat load , food, Drugs , and scantily clad Men and Women.

Jade , Cat , And I were in a private room sipping cocktails with Jessie the blonde when Mariah the brunette walked in.

" Well hello ladies ready to have some fun" She says holding up a vile filled with powder.

" I dont know about this guys " I said

" Oh come on Tori its graduation night " Cat says

" Yea Vega live a little YOLO" Jade says cracking up with Cat

Im pretty sure if Jade wasn't drunk she would slap herself for saying some stupid shit like Yolo but it was graduation night and we were here to have fun.

" What the hell let's do it" I said

We did line after line of that Coke and we were giggling and laughing like idiots dancing around the room in nothing but our bras and panties. Cat began to make out with Mariah and Jade was smoking a joint with Jessie I felt left out so I sat on Jade's lap and took the joint out of her hand smoking as if i was a pro . I looked into Jade's eyes and did what I had wanted to do for so long I kissed her slow and passionate before it became rough and frenzied I wanted Jade right then and there i didn't give a shit who was watching I had kissed down her neck to her collarbone squeezing her breasts making her moan I had looked over my shoulder to see Mariah, Jessie, and Cat watching me have my way with Jade with smirks on their faces if they wanted a show I'd give them one I unhooked Jade's bra and pulled it away from her body and began to feast on her light brown nipples making Jade arch into my mouth i continued my assault on her breasts reaching into her panties to play with her clit making Jade moan louder I could feel the wetness of her dripping pussy coat my fingers so i get rid of the useless garment and spread her legs sliding my tongue up her slit making her cry out I ravaged her pussy until Jade was nothing more than a moaning mess once my fingers got involved Jade was more than happy to help me get her off humping and riding my fingers to her climax and After i was done I did the same to Cat and Mariah as Jade and Jesse did their own thing. I had sex with my 2 best friends and I didn't even care because that's what this place does to you it makes you feel like you dont have a care in the world.

Flashback end.

" Hello earth to Tori " Jade says snapping me out of my thoughts

" Uh yea " I said

" I thought I lost you there " Jade says with a smirk

" No just lost in thought I guess" I said

" Well come on we're going to Robbie's place something about some letters" Jade says

" Oh ok" I said getting up

The 5 of us walked out of the diner together to head to Robbie's not knowing what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

The ride to the Hollywood Hills to get to Robbie's house was quiet neither one of us really had much to say we were all worried about what was in these letters Robbie left for us. We pulled up to the front gates and a lady im guessing his assistant opened it so I could park. We hopped out and greeted his assistant.

" Hello you must be Robbie's Friends come on in" She said.

We followed her into the large mansion and couldn't believe our eyes Robbie's house was the freaking Taj Mahal it looked liked an old mausoleum not Adam's family type but close enough.

" Follow me into the study your letters are there" his assistant said

But when we walked into his study we were all shocked to find someone from our past sitting in Robbie's chair.

" Well hello children it's been a long time" He said

" Steven what the hell are you doing here?" I asked

" Oh Jade still feisty I see but to answer your question I set this all up because you've lost a dear friend and I've come to make sure none of you decide to do anything so stupid like killing yourselves too." He said

" Robbie didn't kill himself he just got a bad batch of heroine " Cat said

" Hahaha is that what you really think kitty Cat ?" he asked

" Yea I do Robbie wouldn't deliberately kill himself " Cat says

" Well guess what Cat that wasn't heroine he shot up it was a lethal injection of different poisons he killed himself so he wouldn't have to pay his tribute and im not going to let the rest of you get the chance to do what he did" He said

" What the fuck do you want from us Steven you got your cut what else do you want?" Tori asked

" Tori my dear you are aware that you signed a blood oath aren't you ? or were you too drunk and or too high on coke to realize what you had done haha kids are so eager to be stars that they're too stupid to read the fine print do you not remember pricking your fingers to add blood to your signatures well by dumb looks on your faces i guess not" Steven said

" So we took an oath it doesnt mean anything now that was 10 years ago" Beck says

" Hmm that's what you think Beckett I've given you all 10 years of fame and fortune its time to pay the powers that be." Steven said.

" Im not doing shit we gave you your tribute Steven" Andre says

" That was just for me you need to satisfy my bosses now let's see how far you're all willing to go to keep your fame Beck you're just getting your life together wouldn't you love to be Hollywood's it boy again ?" Steven said

" Im a man and Im not sure " Beck says

" It doesn't matter because no matter what you little bastards do you'll still have to pay so think long and hard about what your going to do now if you'll excuse me I have things to do " Steven says as he walks out.

" What the fuck was that?" Tori asked

" Steven Drake coming for what we owe" Ryder says walking in

" What are you doing here?" Beck says clenching his fist.

" Look Beck im not here to start any trouble" Ryder says

" Then why are you here Ryder?" I asked

" To help you " Ryder

" Help us? You got us into this shit " Andre says

" I didn't put a gun to your heads and make you come" Ryder says

" Might as well have" Beck says

" Alright enough fighting we have to figure out what Steven wants us to do" I said

" They want a blood sacrifice to keep us afloat to keep us relevant" Ryder says

" So we have to sacrifice someone we love to stay famous?" Tori asked

" Or give yourself up" Ryder says

" I rather not be famous anymore if I have to do that " Cat said

" Then lets just give it all up " Beck says

" Its not that easy" Ryder says

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV

God as if shit wasnt already bad now we have Steven Drake up our asses talking about a blood sacrifice to the Fame Gods all I want to do is go home and put all this bullshit behind me.

" Jade let's just read the letters Robbie left so we can get out of here" Tori says

" Fine " I said picking my letter up.

Dear Jade

If your reading this letter it means im already gone God it's been a long time I know we haven't always been the closest but I always admired how you were never afraid to speak your mind and go for what you want Jade im sorry to have to leave you all but fame came at a price I cant afford you all meant so much to me and by the way great film your best one Jade do yourself a favor and get out while you still can Steven Drake is coming for you all and like he came for me get out while you still can. Robbie

" What the fuck" I said

" Jesus this letter sounds as if he was being forced to write it" Cat said

" Because he was forced to write it Steven Drake killed Robbie because he refused to fulfill the oath "Andre says

" If we dont fulfill the blood oath we might get knocked off too" Ryder says

" Look no one is going to fulfill this fucking blood oath bullshit Steven Drake and Who ever else can suck a dick he's only doing this because he knows our contracts are up soon and he won't be able to collect" I said

" This letter doesn't sound right this doesn't sound like im ending it all its sounds like im scared and need help" Cat says

" Im starting to believe Robbie is still alive " Tori says

" Vega we went to his funeral so how can you say that" I said

" It was a closed casket Jade how do we know the casket wasn't filled with cotton or some shit and they just used his death as a gimmick" Tori says

" What if Tori is right everyone knows you get better promotion when your dead Robbie's death caused the stock to go up at Apple and Microsoft and Verizon sales are through the roof they used him to get more money before his contract was up next year." Beck says

" God what are we going to do ? We cant just stand here and wait to be killed or kidnapped" Cat says

" I dont know but we have to figure out something and fast" I said

We left Robbie's house and everyone came to my hotel suite so we could come up with a plan

" So where do we strike first?" Andre asked

" We have to figure out how to get out of these contracts " Beck says

" But how we dont even know what the fuck were in the contracts we were too wasted to actually read them" I said

" Shit we're screwed" Cat says

" Not if we fulfill the oath " Ryder says

" What the fuck man we just said we weren't doing it" Beck says

" If we give them what they want all of this will go away" Ryder says

" No it wont Ryder they'll want something else in another 10 years from us " Tori says

" But if they have Robbie who's to say they wont kill him for real if we don't give them what they want?" Ryder says

" Because they wont kill Robbie because according to the world he's already dead what they can do is continue to make him work secretly and collect all the money" Tori says

" True that could be one scenario but what if they already killed him" I said

They all looked at eachother and then Back at me.

" We have to figure this all out guys we really do" I said


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's POV

We were all sitting in Jade's hotel suite trying to figure out a plan.

" I say we go to The Box and talk to Steven Drake" Ryder says

" We are not going back to that place " Beck says

" Why not we all know he's there" Ryder says

" We're not going if it wasn't for you taking us there we wouldn't be going through this shit " Beck says.

" Here we go again you blaming me I didn't put a gun to your fucking head " Ryder says

" Might as well have we're in a world of shit Ryder" Beck says

" Look guys we dont have time to play the blame game we have to figure out what these fucks want and we have to find out if Robbie is still alive" Jade says

" I'm with Jade on this one guys we have bigger things to worry about so we can sit here and argue all night or we can come up with a plan" I said

" I'm with you guys " Cat says

" I'm wit it" Andre says

" Beck? Ryder?" I asked

" Im in" Beck says

" Yea im in " Ryder says

" So what do we do first Jade?" I asked

" We go talk to Steven but not at the box" Jade says

" Fine let's go " I said

" Uh guys how are we going to talk to him if we dont know where he lives?" Cat asked

" Shit you're right well there goes that plan" Jade says

" No he has a place in the Hollywood Hills I know the way" Ryder says

" Alright let's go" Jade says

We jump into Jade's Car and head to the Hollywood Hills to Steven Drake's home.

It's been a while since I've been anywhere near the Hollywood Hills about 5 years ago my Father retired from the LAPD and moved him and my mother to San Francisco leaving our home to my older sister Trina but she got hooked on drugs and ended up in rehab so my father sold it to a man and his wife

" We're here" Ryder says as we pull up to a house that looked more like a mausoleum.

" Jesus who the fuck came up with the idea for this house The Addams Family?" Jade asked

" Or the same people who built the Taj Mahal " I said

As we were commenting on the make of the house we didn't notice it the giant of a man standing in front of the car.

Tap Tap Tap

We all jumped when he began to knock on Jade's window.

" May I help you " The man said

" We're here to see Steven Drake" Jade says

" Aww yes he's been expecting you go on in " he says putting the code in the key pad.

We drove inside and parked in his humongous driveway and stepped out of the car.

" Let's pray we all make it out of here in one piece" I said as we walked towards the front door.

Ryder knocked on the metal doors and when it opened a very unhappy woman opened the door.

" May I help you" She says dryly

" We're here to see Steven" I said

" Follow me" She says

We walked in and couldn't believe our eyes Steven Drake's house looked like a shrine. All of our achievements surrounded his wall even the achievements of people we didn't know were up there.

" Well its good to know he's proud" Jade says

The woman led us to Steven's den and told us to wait in there while she went to get him.

" Children so nice of you to stop by " Steven says

" We came to talk to figure out what it is that you want from us" Jade says

" Oh well its simple really I've made sure that you went 10 years with nothing but nonstop success now I want my due you each owe me a soul" Steven says

" A soul? what the fuck does that mean?" I said

" Exactly what it sounds like Tori a soul in exchange for everlasting fame" Steven says

" So you want us to 86 someone to keep our fame" Jade says

" Not just anyone Jade someone close like your no good father, Tori's drug addict sister, Beck's alcoholic mother, Ryder's abusive dad , Cat's crazy brother, and Andre's Insane grandmother to be exact" Steven said.

" Are you out of your fucking mind ?" Beck asked

" I would never hurt or kill my sister for fame" I said

" But you'd kill your fiancée huh Tori" Steven said

" What are you talking about he died in a car crash " I said

" He died in the car you bought him and you also knew it had faulty wiring and you still let him drive it resulting in his death" . He said.

My blood ran cold because I knew that the car had faulty wiring but that morning before his death we got into a big fight and I threw the keys at him without thinking.

" It was an accident " I said

" Tori how could you do that?" Cat asked

" We were fighting all morning because he found a letter I had written to someone long ago and he was kept grabbing for the keys so i threw them at him God I didn't know he would crash" I said on the verge of tears.

" Would you like to tell us who the letter was to Tori?" Steven asked.

" No I wouldn't " I said with a scowl

" Enough of picking on Tori Steven what you want your not going to get so just leave us alone" Andre says .

" Aww Andre The Cripple comes to the aid of his best friend again and just what the fuck do you think you are going to do Andre beat me with your prosthetic leg?" Steven asked

" Son of a bitch!" Andre says lunging at Steven but was quickly caught by Beck.

" Leave him alone you son of a bitch " Beck says

" Beck the alcoholic how are the meetings going still carrying that green chip to remind you to stay away from bars and liquor stores?" Steven asked

" Fuck you Steven " Beck says angrily.

" Im sure thats what those men in prison did to your pretty boy ass in prison after you stabbed that man they played Duck Duck Dick with you didn't they Becky ?" Steven asked

Beck went completely pale as if he was trying to repress a bad memory.

" Aw come on Steven throwing everyones past in their faces is not going to get you what want" Ryder says

" Hahaha and this is coming from the asshole who got them into this mess in the first place did you tell them about the deal we made a long time ago Ryder?" Steven asked

" What deal?" Jade asked while the rest of us stared at Ryder.

" Go head tell them" Steven said

" I recruited you guys for Steven I knew that you all wanted to be famous so I got you all to come to The Box and get you as addicted as I could and if you all signed with him I would get 10% of your earnings." Ryder admitted.

" I knew it I fucking knew it you set us all up" Beck says getting in Ryder's face.

" Beck im sorry man I was a kid I didn't know ok " Ryder says

" It doesn't matter because he doesn't get shit now for being such a fuck up and telling Robbie everything now my little fuck toy is dead" Steven said

" What !" I Screamed

" Oh haha you didn't know about Robbie bi sexual tendencies did you ? Well ill tell you this he was the best piece of ass ive ever had and he could suck a mean dick huh Ryder?" Steven says

" You slept with Robbie Ryder?" I asked

" Steven made us and he video taped it to hold it over our heads and that's when my career went to shit because I was disgusted with myself that I had stooped so low" Ryder says

" Ryder you knew I was in love with Robbie how could you?" Cat asked

" Oh now Mrs Scarlett speaks you loved Robbie but you slept with everyone but him Cat you were a little cock tease with him but gave that precious cargo up to all your friends including the incredible Mr Limpett over there Andre who was closer to Robbie then all of you were" Steven said

Cat began to Cry as I held her.

" Enough of this tearing my friends down bullshit Steven" Jade says

" And Jadelyn never found real love huh because you cant get over the one you truly love" Steven says

" I wont let you get to me like you did to everyone else" Jade says

" Oh really then why dont you tell everyone who your new film is about" Steven says

" How about you shut your fucking mouth" Jade says

" So fiesty Jade" Steven says

" Whatever look Steven enough fucking around we want out of these fucking contracts " Jade says

" Well that's not going to happen I own your asses" Steven says

" Until our contracts are up " I said

" Right but there's ways around that Tori im a very powerful man there's not one label or studio I don't have my hands in so no matter who you sign with your asses belong to me" Steven says with a smirk

" Fuck you Steven " Ryder says pulling a revolver from under his shirt.

" Ryder what the fuck are you doing?" I asked

" Im getting rid of this bastard he killed Robbie" Ryder says with tears streaming down his face.

" Oh jesus Ryder you're going to kill me over your lover?" Steven asked

" He was more than that we we're in love and you took him from me im so sorry Cat" Ryder says

" Oh my god " Cat says clinging to Beck's side

" Put that thing down Ryder you're not man enough to use it" Steven says

" You guys get out of here Go!" Ryder yelled

We did as we were told and ran out the mansion and into the driveway to hear 6 shots being fired.

" Holy Fuck !" Jade Screamed

" Oh My God " I said

" Let's get out of here" Beck says

We jumped into Jade's Car and speeded all the way back to her suite. Once we were inside we quickly turned on the Tv to see reporters and the police surrounding Steven Drake's home.

The News Reporter Said: The bodies of multimillionaire Steven Drake and Hollywood Bad Boy Ryder Daniels was found just a few minutes ago in what we can only declare a murder suicide not much on the story but we'll keep the world posted as the story unfolds.

" Oh god Ryder " Cat cried

" Jesus " Beck says

" So I guess we're free now" Andre says

" No we still have to deal with the powers that be " I said


	6. Chapter 6

Jade's POV

When you think things couldn't get any worse they did Steven Drake and Ryder are dead we still don't know if Robbie's still alive and the powers that be we're on our asses about a fucking blood sacrifice this was getting way out of hand.

" God this is bad Ryder's dead ,Steven's dead, and Robbie is questionable what the fuck are we going to do?" Beck asked

" I really don't know " I say

" Guys you might want to take a look at this " Andre says pointing to the Tv.

Reporter: "Im coming to you live from the home of multimillionaire Steven Drake who was reportedly gunned down by Hollywood's Bad Boy Ryder Daniels and it looks to have been a murder /suicide Steven Drake had discovered Ryder when he was 17 years old along with Hollywood's finest America's Sweetheart Tori Vega, The Horror Movie Goddess Jade West, Producer and Songwriter Andre Harris, Talented Design Artist Cat Valentine, Hollywood It Boy Beck Oliver,And The Late Robbie Shapiro who was found earlier this week face down in his pool at Hollywood Mansion. An insider who wishes to remain anonymous says that Ryder and the Others wanted out of their contracts and when Steven Drake refused there were threats issued and things took a turn for the worst when Ryder pulled out a revolver and threatened Steven's life making the other celebrities flee the scene and that's when Ryder shot Steven 3 times in the chest before turning the gun on himself. The LAPD are now looking for the other celebs for questioning Im Rodger Smith and That's the news at 9 back to you Harold.

" Fuck this is really bad" Tori says

" The LAPD is looking for us for questioning what are we going to tell them?" Cat asked

" The truth we have nothing to hide " Andre says

" Yea but we were all there when Ryder pulled out the revolver " Beck says.

" They cant prove that can they ?" Cat asked

" Yes they can Steven has security cameras everywhere and plus the informant already snitched I bet it was his secretary" I said

" We just need to talk to the LAPD tell them what happened and move on from this" Cat says

" Cat listen they probably got us on camera cursing this man out and threatening to beat his ass they could say we went over there with the intent of hurting him " Tori says

" Tori's right until we figure all this shit out no one talks to the cops" I said

" What about the powers that be they're going to want revenge for Steven's death " Beck says

" We'll be ready for them" I said before the cops kicked in the door.

" LAPD everyone freeze!" One of the officers said.

" What the fuck!" I said

" We're here to bring you all in for questioning for the murder of Steven Drake so come peacefully with us to the station" said the officer.

We all looked at eachother before following the officers to squad cars.

The last time I was in this police station it was for Tori's father's Party after he made captain that was 12 years ago.

" Alright we're going to speak with you individually Cat Valentine your first" The officers said

Shit they would speak with Cat first the one who would crack under pressure and have us all sitting in Jail.

Cat walked into the interrogation room and they closed the door behind her.

" Fuck we're in deep shit" Beck says

" Jesus im praying that Cat doesn't crack and tell them anything" Andre says

" Come on guys give Cat a little more credit she'd tell secrets to her stuffed animals before she'd say anything to the cops" Tori says

" I hope you're right Vega" I said

Hours had passed and every one had been interrogated now it was my turn.

" Jade West you're up" The officers said

I walked into the room and sat in the chair with my coffee in hand.

" Now Jade all of your friends have been questioned about last nights events now I ask you why were you and your friends at the home of Steven Drake?" The officer asked.

" We went to Steven's home to see if he'd let us out of our contracts" I said

" Why would you want to be let out of your contract Jade dont you enjoy being famous?" He asked.

" Yes but the price of fame is more than im willing to give" I said

" Ok so when you asked to be let out of your contracts what did Mr. Drake say?" He asked.

" He said that he owned us and that we we wouldn't be let out of our contracts " I said

" And is that when Ryder Daniels pulled out the revolver?" The officer asked

" No sir" I said

" So you're telling me that you and your friends didn't see Mr Daniels pull the revolver out and shoot Mr Drake?" He asked.

" No sir we were all out of the house before the weapon was pulled we heard gunshots as we drove away" I said

" Are you sure that's what happened ?" he asked

" Yes im sure" I say.

" Alright Ms West you're free to go and by the way great job on the new film" He said

I nod and walk out of the interrogation room.

" Jade you ok ?" Tori asked

" Yes Tori im fine can you stay over tonight I don't want to be alone " I said

" Sure Jade " She says giving me a small smile.

We walked out of the police station with heavy hearts we had no idea what would happen next but as long as we stuck together we could get through it.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori and I pulled up to the hotel and the valet took my keys and drove off to park my car. We headed inside and caught the first elevator up to my private suite and once we were inside I walked straight to the mini fridge where I stashed my alcohol and Tori plopped down on the couch.

" God this is fucked up Ryder, Robbie, Steven I don't know how much more of this shit I can take" Tori says

" Me either want a drink ?" I asked

" Hell after a night like this I need several" She says accepting the glass I handed her.

" I know its been a helluva 2 days" I said sitting down next to Tori taking a sip of my Jack Daniels

"Do you think Ryder really went over there with the intent of killing Steven?" Tori asked

" I don't know and because both of them are dead we'll never find out" I said

" Right but im still kind of stuck on the fact that him and Robbie were lovers they could barely stand eachother in high school" Tori says

" People change Tori and the laws of attraction are crazy as hell" I said laughing

Tori and I talked and laughed over a few drinks and reminisced about our pasts.

" So your first Grammy Tori how did it make you feel?" I asked

" Like I'd finally hit the big time I cried the whole way home because I was so happy how come you weren't there you were supposed to be a presenter right?" Tori asked

" Yea I was but I was filming " Queen of the Vampires " in London so I couldn't be there but I did have my assistant send you some flowers lilies I believe they were" I said

" You sent me those ?" Tori asked

" Yea I remember you telling me they were your favorite" I said

" Thank you " Tori says

" No problem So your fiancée did you love him? I asked

" I did but I was going to marry him for all the wrong reasons I just wanted someone to be by my side I knew he wasn't the one but I was going to make him into what I wanted him to be" Tori says

" I hear you but you said on the day of his death you were arguing about a letter who was the letter for ?" I asked

Tori froze for a moment before saying " The letter was written for a girl I had fallen in love with back in high school but I never had the courage to truly express how I feel so I wrote it down and I planned to mail it but he found it before i could send it " Tori says

" A girl? Who was it?" I asked

" You" Tori says looking away

" Me? you were in love with me?" I asked in complete shock

I would have never thought in a million years that Tori could be in love with me I had loved her for so long and not once did I ever think that my feelings were reciprocated.

" Still am" Tori says

I didn't bother with a response I crawled over to her and kissed her with all my might I mean its not like Tori and i haven't slept together already but this time it was going to be different we wouldn't be super high or super drunk or sharing our bodies with other the people we'd be one on one and making love. Our kisses turned frenzied as our hands tangled into eachothers hair Tori tasted better than I remembered. I picked Tori up bridal style and laid her down on the bed and looked into those warm brown eyes of hers and I said.

" I'm in love with you too Tori and That's why I broke up with Beck junior year and stop being so mean to you and when we became best friends that summer before senior year I knew I loved you more than anything in this world that's why when we became famous I would send you flowers and little gifts to show you that you never left my mind I watched you win your first Grammy and I was so proud of you, I have all your albums my favorite song off your first album was I Wish I loved it because I wished those lyrics were to me but when I found out about your engagement I was crushed so I stayed away but I never stopped loving you" I said with tears streaming down my face.

Tori smiles and wipes my tears and says " I Wish was for you Jade every song I had written for all four of my albums were for you and always hoped that you would listen and you did . It's always been you Jade" She says before kissing me with all the love she possessed for me.

We made love well into the next day and even though we had a lot of other shit to worry about none of it mattered at that moment.

" So Jade you said your new film was different from anything you've ever done what is it about?" She asked.

" It's love story" I said

" Love ? you wrote it right? who's it about?" Tori asked

" Us now go to sleep weirdo " I said cuddling into Tori's side and going to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Tori's POV

I had finally revealed to Jade that I was in love with her and she told me she was in love with me too now here we are tangled between the sheets in her hotel suite. I felt that nothing could ruin this moment but of course I was wrong a loud bang on the door knocked Jade and I back into reality. We both scrambled to throw our clothes back on and when we were ready we opened the door to reveal a disgruntled looking Beck.

" Those fucking bastards froze our spending accounts " he said

" What !?" Jade says

' I went to pull some money off my black card and it said my account was froze same with my bank card" Beck says

" Shit Jade let's check ours" I said rushing to my phone

And just like Beck said our accounts were frozen.

" Son of a bitch!" Jade yelled

" What the hell are we going to do now I literally have 200 dollars to my name right now" Beck says

" Ok call Cat and and Andre and get them over here asap" Jade says

" On it" Beck says as he walks out of the room

Jade was over to me and grabs my face gently kissing me and then puts her forehead on mine looking into my eyes.

' What are we going to do Jade ?" I asked

" I have an idea but you probably wont like it" she says

Jade let go of my face as Beck walked back in and I felt myself already missing her touch.

" Cat and Andre said to meet them at the diner so let's get a move on" Beck says

We through on our coats and shoes and walked out of Jade's hotel suite and hopped into her car driving away to meet Cat and Andre. Jade parks her car and we all hop out and walk we're greeted by Cat and Andre and then we all sat down to talk. Jade ordered a cup of coffee and I ordered green tea before Jade told us her plan.

" We have to go to my Father's house" Jade says

" Jade what the fuck? I know you're not going to ask him for money you two hate eachother" Beck says

" Of course im not going to ask him for money under the floor boards in my old room there's 100,000 dollars that should hold us up until we figure out what the fuck is going on with our accounts" Jade says

" But what if your father is there?" Cat asked

" He's not he's away on business in Japan " Jade says

" And how do you know this?" Andre asked

" I track him from time to time" Jade says

We finished our drinks, payed , and got into our respectable cars and headed into the hills to Jade's old house. We pulled up and parked in the driveway and sure enough no one was there.

" I'll be back in a minute" Jade says as she left to go into the house

20 minutes later Jade came out of the house holding a small duffle bag.

" Alright let's roll " Jade says pulling out of the driveway

No one said a thing as we rode back to Jade's suite. Once we got there and were safe in Jade's room she opened the duffle bag letting the money spill out.

" Here this should take care of what you need until we figure things out " Jade says

" So where do we go from here?" I asked

" We need to find out who Steven Drake's bosses are" Jade says

" I'll look it up on my laptop" Andre says pulling the laptop out of his bag

" I got it David Gustav, Patrick Gutenberg, Sam Houston, and John Falcone" Andre says

" Great let's go get the bastards" Beck says

" No No Beck I think Jade , Cat , and I should go" I said

" What the fuck why not all of us?" Beck asked

" Because Beck right now you're quick to anger and the situation could go left fast" Cat says

" And plus the last time we let a male take the lead he ended up dead" Jade says

" So you're just going to go the three of you to a bunch of cut throat assholes who could do or have things done to you ?" Andre says

" Yes" we said in unison.

" Time to transform ladies" Jade says

" Transform?" The boys asked

For a moment even Cat and I were leary on what Jade was talking about but after she left for a while and when she came back Cat and I smiled. Jade came back with hair dye and the skimpiest outfits she could find along with some other accessories. Jade and Cat were in the bathroom washing out the hair dye while I was getting dressed . I slipped into the black form fitting dress Jade just bought me and I must say I look damn good. It was tight, black ,and sexy exposing just the right amount of cleavage and made my ass look perfect. I applied some dark make up and black lipstick I was ready. The door to the bathroom opened and my heart almost stopped standing in front of me was Jade back to her sexy goth self. Black hair, dark make up, blood red lips, a tight black long sleeved half top that showed off her well endowed rack and toned stomach, a short ruffled skirt that showed off her long shapely legs,and black red bottom heels topped off the rest of the outfit if Cat wasn't here I swear I would fuck Jade senseless right then and there.

" Like what you see Vega?" She asked

I only nodded but you could bet your ass that I definitely liked what I saw.

" Alright guys how do I look?" Cat asked

Jade and I both had to admit that Cat looked sensational now back to her signature red hair that was put into a bun at the top of her head ,she wore a tight black dress that split up the back , and on her feet were black Giuseppe heels. We were all ready. We walked out of Jade's hotel suite and into the lobby where we were meet with whistles and Cat calls we didn't pay it any mind. Beck and Andre were waiting by the car and when they saw us their jaws dropped to the ground.

" Jesus these guys aren't going to stand a chance" Andre says

" Nope not at all " I said getting into the car.

I hated to leave the boys but we couldn't risk things getting more out of hand.

" So where do you think they are ?" Cat asked

" Well the tracker says that they're at the sports bar on sunset" Jade says

Pulling up to the sports bar made me feel a little nervous and a little scared I mean anything could go wrong with this meeting.

" Are you alright?" Jade asked as we stepped out of the car.

" I feel a little uneasy but I'll be ok" I said

Jade nodded and gave me a reassuring smile.

" Im right here with you Tori and so is Cat everything will be fine" Jade says

" Alright then let's go " I said

We walked into the sports bar looking like the Hollywood royalty that we were . We turned heads as we walked to the back where Steven's bosses were seated.

" Well Well what do we have here boys" John Falcone says

" I dont know but I'd sure as hell like to find out" David Gustav says

" What can we do for you ladies ?" Patrick Gutenberg asked

" We've come to talk business gentleman" Jade says

"We're all ears ladies " Sam Houston says.

" Well in all fairness since we already know who you are we should introduce ourselves as well" Cat says

The men all nodded.

" I'm Jade West and This is Tori Vega and Cat Valentine we're former employees of Steven Drake" Jade says

" Shit I knew I recognized you" John Falcone says

" They're apart of the poison 7 its them Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, and that little shit Ryder Daniels rest his soul" David Gustav

" The poison 7 I kind of like the sound of that " I said

" And why is that?" Patrick Gutenberg asked

" You know what they say about poison fellas too much of it can kill you" Cat says

" So what are you going to do kill us like you did Steven Drake?" Sam Houston asked

Jade chuckled

" Steven Drake's death wasn't planned it was just a twisted turn of events that took the lives of two people one of them being our friend" Jade says

" Ok so once again what do you want from us?" John Falcone asks

" Well first things first our accounts are frozen and we know you have the power to remedy that " I said

" And secondly we out of our contracts" Cat says

The men laughed

" So you want us to unfreeze your accounts and let you out of your contracts ha what's in it for us ?" David Gustav asked

" Glad you asked" Jade says pulling out some file folders.

" What the fuck are those?" Patrick Gutenberg asked

" They're your fuck ups " I said

" Our fuck ups ?" Sam Houston asked

" Johnathan Alexander Falcone son of Edward Martin Falcone is now the active ceo of Falcone Enterprises after an unfortunate accident killed his father" Jade read " But what they didn't read is this " I hate my father he treated me as if im nothing but a common employee I dont want half of what he's given me I want it all and the only way I'll get it is if I kill him" Jade read " I did it oh god I did it I killed my father I pushed him out of his office window and it felt good"

" Where the fuck did you get that ?" John says

" Hold on im not finished David Gustav son of Miriam and Carver Gustav they both died in a plane crash and you were supposed to board to but all of sudden fell ill and when they died you inherited 45.2 million plus the half a million you got from their life insurance" Jade says

" Oh my god" David says

" Samuel Houston son of Edgar Houston the oil tycoon who burned to death in a house fire and you collected all his money" Jade says

Sam shook with fear.

" Patrick Gutenberg son of Famous Opera singer Patricia Gutenberg who was found raped witb her throat slit you're one sick son of a bitch Patrick " I said

" What the fuck do you want from us?" Patrick cried

" Out of our contracts" Cat says

" They're up at the end of the year why not wait until then" John says

" Because we're not fucking stupid we know that once the contract is up we know there's a way you fucks can renew it without our knowledge" I said

" And now that Steven's dead you really can't hold us anymore but since I have this information on you parent killing dicks I don't think we'll have a problem with you letting us out of them" Jade says

" Alright we'll let you out of them just give us the files" John says

"Contract first"I said

" Fine" Patrick says pulling out his laptop

After about 30 minutes our contracts were terminated and our accounts were unfrozen

" pleasure doing business with you fellas " Jade says handing them the files

We walked out happy and free but as we got to the car cops by the boat loads ran inside of the building.

" What the fuck what are these cops doing here? **" I as** ked

" Reasurrance" Jade says with a smirk as she started the car and pulled off

We returned back to the suite satisfied with our victory but when we walked in Beck and Andre looked furious.

" What's up guys why the long faces?" I asked

" We found Robbie and he isn't dead" Andre says

" That's great right?" Cat asked

" No he's out to kill us Robbie's the head of the powers that be he's the illuminati King" Beck says

Our faces dropped.


End file.
